How To Seduce A Cheerleader
by strawberrymacchiato
Summary: Summary: Rachel puts her heart and soul into everything she does-especially when it comes to seducing Quinn Fabray. The series based on 'You Can't Turn Me On' and 'Don't Call Me Baby'. Seductive Faberry smut and a dose of UST for good measure.
1. I Woke Up With Your Name On My Lips

Rachel wasn't exactly sure how it had happened. It had probably started around the time she first saw Quinn loop her arm around Finn, and shoot a stern look her way. It made Rachel feel tingles, and then there was this surge of inexplicable emotion when Quinn fluttered her eyelids, and flipped her head around haughtily as if to say: Back off. He's mine.

But that's not what Rachel got from it.

Instead, Rachel felt flushed, adrenaline rippled through her veins, and suddenly, she was picturing herself forced back onto a wall with Quinn capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

It shocked her that she was capable of such a thought. Astounded her even. But she quickly reassured herself that all girls went through such phases at high school.

"It's alright, Rachel. You were just admiring her style. Girls do that all the time, it's really quite normal. And even if you weren't admiring her style, it's no big deal. Women's sexuality is rather fluid, after all, and it was probably just an errant thought."

* * *

The next day, Rachel was innocently inquiring about what chapters they had been set for maths homework, when she felt a firm hand grip her shoulder.

"What are you doing speaking to my _boyfriend_, Berry?"

Her eyes chiselled into Rachel's own, and Rachel had to swallow the lump in her throat just to keep staring back at her.

"Q-Quinn...I-I was just trying to figure out what we had for ho-"

Suddenly Quinn's hand enveloped her mouth and Rachel had to suppress a gasp.

"Stay. Away. From. Finn."

She had slowly leaned in, so she was only inches away. She was trying to appear threatening, but all Rachel could think of was how warm she had instantly become at Quinn's proximity. It was as if her body temperature had risen to 1000 degrees Kelvin and she had quite forgotten to breathe. Quinn smiled wickedly, and leaned in closer to whisper in Rachel's ear.

"He wants _me._"

Rachel's brain went blank and all she felt was warmth spiralling around her, making her dizzier and dizzier. And then, all too soon, Quinn was withdrawing, and her silky fingers slid off Rachel's lips ever so slowly, deliberately lingering there for just a moment too long.

"Let's go, Finn."

She said, and maybe it was just Rachel, but it sounded like Quinn's voice was deeper than usual. It had this enticing ring to it, and Rachel felt drawn to it. Then she realised that her body had gravitated towards her off its own accord.

"Sure thing babe."

Rachel was snapped out of her trance immediately, and she wasn't sure why, but the word _stung. _Babe. Baby. That was what lovers called each other. It made sense that Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray's boyfriend, was calling her babe.

So why did it bother Rachel so much?

She watched on curiously as both Finn and Quinn stood and she placed her hand in his, interlocking their fingers. They were about to leave the room when Quinn flipped her head around at the last possible second, her teeth biting her lower lip, and she glared at Rachel like she had never glared before.

It sent _thrills _down Rachel's spine, and seconds later the visuals assaulted her without warning. Quinn was grabbing her by the wrists forcefully and pressing her warm body against hers, falling onto her bed and kissing her senseless, her tongue slipping in and tasting the inside of Rachel's mouth, never satisfied, urging Rachel to kiss her back with that same _want _and _need-_

"He wants _me, _Berry."

She whispered, just loud enough for her to hear it. And then she was gone, and Rachel was trying to stop herself from hyperventilating.

Well. This was certainly turning out to be one hell of a phase.

And luckily for Rachel, she didn't need to deal with all these confusing thoughts any further since she didn't share any classes with Quinn for the rest of the week. Luckily.

* * *

It was finally Friday afternoon, the end to a very busy week of school. Glee had drained her energy tremendously and she wasn't sure how she would complete all her English practice questions as well as do enough revision for her science test on Monday, but she would find a way. Rachel Berry _always_ found a way.

"Manhands."

There was a thud on the locker next to her, and the sound of that familiar, demanding voice caused her body to stiffen. It scared her that it sounded so..._welcomed _to her ears. Rachel continued to place her books into her bag, praying that Quinn would just go away.

"Rumour has it you've been trying to seduce my boyfriend, despite my warnings to stay away from him."

Anger bubbled within her, but Rachel wasn't going to succumb to Quinn's petty tricks.

"Apparently, you forced him to listen to one of your_ awful_ practice sessions for glee, and then you made out."

Rachel slammed her locker shut, and heaved her bag over her shoulder. She clenched her teeth, and began fiddling with the lock.

"_Apparently_," Quinn pressed on, with rising conviction,_ "_You asked him to break_ up _with me, so you could have him all to _yourself_."

The lock snapped shut and Rachel's eyes flickered over to Quinn, who wouldn't look away.

"Excuse me, _Quinn, _but I would never stoop so _low _as to fawn all over that big _oaf _you call your _boyfriend. _So I would appreciate it very much if _you _backed off and stopped cornering me to spout all this nonsense that you obviously obtained from unreliable sources!"

She was huffing, and her animated expressions had resulted in strands of hair flying around her face. She mentally slapped herself for letting Quinn get her worked up like this.

But Quinn merely smiled, and a second later one of her long, dainty fingers brushed a few of the strands of hair behind Rachel's ear.

"What if I don't want to back off?"

She said, her tone softening, and her palms reached forward to the lockers, trapping Rachel in place. Quinn's face was so close that Rachel could see every different hue in her eyes, every different shade of hazel, every sparkling reflection of light. They were beautiful, her eyes, so beautiful and mesmerising, and they were controlling a fire that so badly wanted to be unleashed. Rachel couldn't help it when she imagined Quinn closing the gap and connecting their lips together, and when she did it felt like her mouth was on fire, and she was weightless, and would fall to the floor if it wasn't for Quinn's hands encircling around her waist smoothly and holding her. Rachel felt her face edge forward just a bit closer, and it was completely subconscious, but she noted Quinn's lips part slightly when she did, and she could hear her breathing heavily.

"Then I think I'll _make _you."

Rachel said, mustering every single ounce of resolve she had to raise her trembling hands and push Quinn's body away. But Quinn was faster, and grabbed both of her arms tightly.

"No stubbles, see that's where you're _wrong. _You can't _make _me do _anything._"

She grinned, pinning Rachel back against the lockers.

Rachel's heart was thumping wildly against her rib cage. Just the sheer touch of Quinn's hands was enough to make her neurons go into overdrive. Her whole body felt hot and tingly, and now her own breaths had grown shaky. Thinking of Quinn attacking her mouth right now probably wasn't the safest line of thought. In fact, it was crazy. If she somehow possessed the ability to see other people's fantasies while they were playing out in their heads, Rachel would be dead. So dead. And yet, there was an unspoken connection in the air that Rachel couldn't dismiss. Little signs that tugged at her, begged her to obey.

No matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, it seemed that Quinn was saying one thing, but meaning another.

It seemed that...she didn't want Finn; she wanted _her._

"Quinn..."

Rachel began, her voice cracking a little, her face inching forward just a little bit more.

"Just so we're clear, nobody messes with me. And _especially _not _you_ Berry."

"Quinn? I-I think I want..."

"D-Don't think I can't see through your lies-" Quinn said, faltering slightly, "You just want to steal Finn away from me, so-"

"I wanna...I..."

Rachel breathed, tilting her head ever so slightly, and she noticed Quinn grow extremely still, and how her eyes seemed to be fluttering shut.

It was addictive, hypnotic, just watching the sudden transformation. She felt her own eyes fluttering, and she was growing so mad with desire that if Quinn didn't kiss her now she might just explode.

"Quinn? Are you picking on Rachel again?"

Finn.

Rachel gasped and her mind flew into a panic, but Quinn jerked away instantly like she had done this a million times before, and that same glare from a few days ago returned.

"Like I said, Berry. Don't try anything funny. I'm_ onto_ you."

She said, slipping into her usual icy character, pressing a finger against her chest to demonstrate her utter contempt for her. Then she twirled around like nothing had ever happened, a spring in her step.

Rachel watched her jog down the corridor towards Finn, place her hand in his once again, and finally felt her breathing return to normal when Quinn was out of sight.

* * *

That night, Rachel fought with her quilt, and got up several times throughout the night to splash water over her face to kill this incredible _heat _that just wouldn't die down.

She was exhausted. Absolutely and completely worn out after such a hectic week. But she couldn't sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes, her mind would replay that scene against the lockers, and when it did, she felt her body start burning up. She had skipped dinner on account of an upset stomach, but Rachel knew it was something far more than that.

"You can't _make _me do _anything._"

Quinn smirked, and this time, she was pushing Rachel onto her bed.

"Quinn..."

"Don't think I can't see through your lies, Berry. I'm _onto _you. I know who you _really_ want. And you know who _I_ want."

"B-But Quinn, what about-"

"What about him, huh?"

She said, stroking her cheek gently and grinning, before she inclined her head closer so her face was hovering above Rachel's.

"I...I just don't think it's fair to-"

"You talk too much, Berry."

And then Quinn's lips, the softest Rachel had ever felt, were pressing against her own, and this delicious, warm, fuzzy sensation completely engulfed all her senses.

She couldn't hold back any longer-no, she _wouldn't_. Her hands drifted up and over Quinn's shoulders, squeezing gently to gauge her reaction. Rachel heard a small whimper escape Quinn's mouth, and it grew into a moan when she dragged her hands back down her back, revelling in the magnificent warmth of her skin. Quinn growled into her mouth and bit hard on her lips, the kiss growing hungry, desperate, and strange emotions Rachel had never felt before swirled inside her chest. But she liked it. She liked it when Quinn's hands fit neatly beneath her shirt and pressed against her stomach, smoothing over it gently and tracing circles around it before they moved to her sides, where they kept reaching higher and higher. She liked it when Quinn's body kept pushing harder against her own, like she could never get close enough, each touch igniting a new fire low in her abdomen.

And she _loved _it when Quinn's kisses travelled down to her neck, leaving a trail of heat wherever they touched; when she _moaned _her name into her ear.

"_Rachel._"

Rachel froze at the sound. _No one _had ever said her name like that. Well, technically Quinn had never even _said_ her name. The butterflies in her stomach increased tenfold, and she ducked her head, suddenly overcome by embarrassment.

"Don't be ashamed, Rachel."

Quinn soothed, nuzzling her face up against hers.

"It's natural. And I know you want me too."

Rachel dared to look back into her eyes, and all of a sudden she was lost. Completely lost. Lost to the point where her basic instincts took over, and she attacked Quinn's mouth fiercely, eliciting a smile from her. Her hands reassumed their position on Quinn's back, pulling her closer and closer, her body heat stifling now. She felt Quinn's hands drop lower and lower, caressing her beneath her belly, and that heat in her abdomen was igniting again.

"_Quinn..._"

She had never felt this way before, no one had _ever _been able to make her feel so vulnerable, and open, and yet feel such strength at the same time. She had never known that another human being could give her such pleasure, or that she would ever have this need-to be kissed, to be touched, to be...

"_Quinnnnn..."_

Her voice had grown lower, deeper, just like when Quinn's voice had become so enticing that day in the classroom. Now she understood what it meant.

She was about to cry Quinn's name out in happiness when her eyes blinked open, and she felt strong bright light blinding her temporarily. Calming down from her state of agitated breathing, Rachel glanced around through bleary eyes to find Quinn.

Her eyes widened, and she covered a very loud gasp with her hand when she realised that she had been dreaming.

And the most frightening, yet _thrilling_ thing about it, was that she had rather enjoyed it.

In that split second, Rachel had made up her mind about two things.

Firstly, Quinn Fabray was so sexually frustrated that she was expressing herself by picking on her, when really, she wanted to express herself _quite_ differently.

And secondly, Rachel was going to seduce her.

Well, do her_ best_ to seduce her. It really wasn't Rachel's thing, after all, going around with the aim of getting people all hot for her.

But this time, she was making an exception.


	2. Pitch Perfect

Rachel knew, that when most kids looked at her all they saw was an argyle wearing, musical obsessed nerd who didn't have a sexy bone in her body.

Their loss, she would say to herself. That was until the one day she realised the way Quinn Fabray looked at her was _different. _Oh, she could _pretend _that every time she called her manhands she didn't secretly want her slender, delicate fingers sliding down her back in deep, languid strokes. Or that her tendency to rake her eyes over her impossibly smooth, long legs when she sang in glee was purely based on admiration for her body. But Rachel was a girl who went with her gut, and 99.9% of the time, she was _right_.

She cast her mind back to that day in the bathroom, when she had first carried out the operation 'Seduce Quinn Fabray', and groaned at the memory. Quinn had sneered at her, mocked her for even _suggesting _that she, Rachel Berry, turned her on. Undeterred, and on the verge of snapping at Quinn's icy rebuttals, she had lunged at her and attacked her lips with a passion she never knew she had. And the most _intriguing _part about it, was that Quinn didn't even try to resist it. No. She told her she should try harder. _Next _time.

Rachel's second attempt to attract Quinn's attention had been much easier. Although she wasn't expecting Quinn to continue insulting her fashion choices, she was pleased that Quinn had tried to remove her cardigan. It killed her inside when she pushed Quinn away, but Quinn liked it like that. It _was_ all about the teasing, after all. Rachel knew she couldn't sustain the act for long, so she had rushed out her brilliant one-liner from the celibacy club. And it _worked. _

They were kissing with madness, touching each other with such unbridled _need _that her body had taken over. And if Santana hadn't interrupted like that, they probably wouldn't have stopped. Rachel _squealed_ just thinking about it, and rearranged the music papers on the stand. Her fingers were already clammy. She nervously fidgeted with her wristwatch, because 4:30pm had come and gone, and there was still no sign of Quinn. By now, Rachel was beginning to have her doubts. Had Quinn forgotten about their little '_appointment_'?

It was one hour later, and Rachel felt like an absolute _fool _for being stood up like that. She promptly packed up her music books, closed the piano lid and folded up the stand. Shaking her head, she stormed over to the door and turned the knob.

She stepped out of the room angrily, but became startled when she bumped into someone.

"Watch we're you're going!"

She cried, and her eyes refocused on the person who had inconvenienced her. She had to blink to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Sorry I'm late, Berry." The voice said, low and breathy. It sent shivers up Rachel's spine. "I got held up at Cheerios."

Before her stood Quinn, in a figure hugging, freshly washed cheerios uniform. A towel covered her perfectly mussed, wet hair, and she smelt of lavender and wildflowers and-_Lord-_Rachel could practically breathe in the steam emanating from her body because she was so close.

She felt, rather than saw, Quinn's hand rise to her cheek and stroke gently.

"You look angry."

Quinn said slowly, and it made Rachel even _more _angry that she had the audacity to tell _her _that.

"I've been waiting for an _hour_!" Rachel hissed, "Do you think it's ok for me to waste _precious _time I could be dedicating to uploading myspace videos by sitting in this _stupid _room and waiting for _you _because Coach Sylvester asked you to st-"

Quinn's hand seized Rachel's other cheek and brought their faces close, so that their lips were almost touching, and bit her lip to control her breathing, which had suddenly grown frenzied and insistent.

"I've been waiting too, Berry."

Rachel's pulse quickened, and her breaths became short and choppy when she felt Quinn's warm chest press against hers, and her face angle to the side. Her full lips were parted, inching closer and closer until Rachel thought she would combust. At the last possible moment, she turned her head so Quinn's lips pressed on her cheek, instead. Quinn grumbled impatiently. She pulled Rachel's face back into focus and slid one arm around Rachel's waist greedily to pull her in _closer, _if that was even possible.

"I _always_ get what I want."

She said, in that _damned _husky voice that destroyed her. Rachel felt her body convulse off its own accord, and then she did the only thing she could think of to keep Quinn away from her. She bit down with purpose into her neck _hard_, and was rewarded with a deep, tortured groan. Oh yes, Quinn Fabray was _so _sexually frustrated, and now Rachel knew it for _sure_. She used the opportunity to slip out of Quinn's hold, and dashed back inside the music room to regain her breath. She _had _to keep this up, just for a little bit longer.

Trying to ignore what just happened, she removed the music sheets out of her bag and laid them out on the table messily.

"S-So Quinn, what we'll be doing today is engaging you in some training which requires singing the highest note of the chord. I'll play a chord on the piano and you ca-"

"Berry."

Was the last thing Rachel heard before she felt Quinn's mouth sucking on the hollow of her neck, and her fingers slowly crawl up her arms, hooking underneath the sleeves of her t-shirt and grasping tight. She arched back into Quinn involuntarily, gasping at the sound of her name being uttered in such a...such a _sexy _tone.

"Are you trying to _seduce _me?"

Rachel's brain completely fried. She turned around, and licked her lips when she saw Quinn's eyes. They were dark hazel pits of fiery embers, full of raw desire so untamed it sent thrills through her whole body.

"Is it working?"

She turned to watch Quinn chuckle, and didn't miss the curious glint that filled her eyes. She leaned in whispered in her ear.

"You couldn't seduce me if you _tried_."

_If you tried. _

Rachel's hands flew to Quinn's neck, and she watched Quinn's smile disappear when her hands slowly and painstakingly glided their way down the soft coloumn of skin, and continued to trail down Quinn's cheerio's uniform, not stopping when they made contact with her chest, and _squeezed__._

Quinn's eyes fluttered shut with pleasure as she emitted a loud cry, and Rachel smirked, proud of herself.

"Well, that _was_ rather pitchy, I _must _say."

Instantly Quinn's eyes snapped open and she flashed a snarl. Her hands sought out Rachel's waist and pushed her back down roughly against the surface of the table, causing the music sheets to fly everywhere. Before Rachel could protest, Quinn's burning lips crashed against her mouth, tongue running along her lower lip and practically _demanding _that Rachel part her lips. Quinn's hands ran along the length of Rachel's bare legs, pushing her skirt up until they grasped her thighs. Rachel _screamed _when Quinn's hand found its way between her legs again, and began those taunting, maddening caresses for the second time.

"_Pitchy? _You think my voice is _pitchy, _Berry?"

Rachel moaned loudly and felt her body canting into the table.

"Y-Yes."

Quinn's fingers began pushing against the fabric, rubbing faster and with more intensity, while her mouth kept leaving soft, lingering kisses along Rachel's jawline. It was driving her mad, this longing, this ridiculous blazing heat that was tearing her up, the pressure building each time Quinn touched her-and _damn _did it feel _good_. It felt _so_ good, that if Quinn kept doing that she'd probably-

"Quick Blaine, let's go to the music room-no one ever goes there anymore!"

Kurt's excited voice cut through Rachel's moans of pleasure and Quinn froze, removing her hand at lightning speed and lifting herself up off the table. The door swung open a second later and Kurt and Blaine's eyes widened at the sight before them. Without warning, Quinn bumped into Blaine and strode out of the room, casting a glare over her shoulder at Rachel before she disappeared. Rachel grinned, and she grinned because Quinn _wanted _her. She wanted her and there was no question about it.

"So..." Kurt tried, "How's it going?"

Rachel cleared her throat.

"Perfect. Just perfect."


	3. Intuition

It was one of those stinking hot days smack bang in the middle of August, and Rachel couldn't take much more of being stuck in a classroom with a broken down fan. She sighs in frustration when Coach Sylvester announces the new topic they'd be covering in PE, because she's already memorised the whole book.

''Sexual reproduction.'' Sylvester says, underlining the words with a black whiteboard marker, ''And if any of you giggle, snort, or _attempt _to elucidate me on your personal conquests-and that means _you _Puckerman- I _will _defy Principal Figgins' request to continue teaching this topic. Is that clear?''

Everyone nods and they open their books to the relevant chapter.

''Alright. Berry can start us off.''

Of _course _it has to be her. Her eyes dart around the room nervously for any sign of Quinn, because right now reading about things of a sexual nature in her presence would probably make Rachel faint. Luckily, there's no Quinn, and Rachel breathes out with relief before she proceeds to read.

''Sexual reproduction in all organisms (excluding plants, bacteria and fungi) is a natural part of the life cycle, but in this chapter we will be focusing specifically on human reproduction. The human sexual response is characterised by two stages in both males and females: sexual arousal an-''

At that moment, the door bangs open, and Rachel makes the _terrible _mistake of glancing upward.

In walks Quinn Fabray, dressed in a sinfully short red cheerleading skirt that emphasies her thin waist and smooth, perfectly toned legs. Rachel suppresses a moan, and fights hard to swallow the lump in her throat which has come from absolutely _nowhere._ When did it suddenly become so damn hot? She's delirious, feverish, and she _knows _what she's doing is dangerously wrong_. _But her brain won't listen when she tries to look away, because dammit, she _can't. _Her eyes rake up Quinn's firm thighs and along her slender arms which hang loosely by her sides, outline the smooth curve of her neck all the way up to her jawline, and get absolutely _mesmerised _when they watch Quinn's tongue tracing along the edge of her soft, kissable lips. _God._ It's maddening. Rachel is practically hyperventilating when she notices the way Quinn's silky golden hair sways deliciously across her shoulders, and her eyes finally lock onto a steely hazel glare directed squarely at her. She grips the table tightly, dying inside at what she hears next.

''There's a seat next to Berry, Quinn.''

_Shit._

Rachel tenses all over and her confidence evaporates into _nothing _because Quinn doesn't look away, and slowly, _deliberately _strides forward, and slips into the seat beside her.

Rachel shakes her head furiously to snap out of it. Wasn't _she _supposed to be the one doing the seducing here?

''Berry, you can pick up from where you were reading.''

Rachel clears her throat. She can _do _this.

''The human s-sexual r-response i-is ch-ch-characteri-''

''Berry.'' Sylvester cuts in rudely, ''If you continue reading that sentence like a pubescent man-child I'll flunk you right on the spot.''

Rachel trembles and crosses her legs because suddenly, she can't breathe at all. Not with Quinn this close to her. It's electric, completely and positively electric and she feels a shiver rips right down her spine-but not because of Sylvester's words.

''I'll read it.''

Quinn says cooly, and strokes Rachel's leg for the second time before leaving her hand in place.

''The human sexual response is characterised by two stages in both males and females: sexual arousal and sexual intercourse. Signs of sexual arousal include pupil dilation, accelerated heart rate...''

And for the first time in history, Rachel's lost focus in class. Her throat goes dry and she inhales sharply. Quinn's mouth is moving, but all she can think about is tasting her lips, so _soft _and _delicate, _and the slight pressure of Quinn's hand on her thigh. It feels warm and tingly, and when Quinn shifts her fingers slightly Rachel closes her eyes involuntarily and swallows again, praying the end of this lesson is near, because if Quinn keeps _touching_ her like that she'll go insane. She'll-

''Saved by the Bell. You wanna pass? Do the work. And if any of you fail this class it'll just prove how depressing you all are. See ya.''

Rachel slumps down onto her desk and breathes out heavily. She _hates _her. She absolutely _hates _Quinn for reducing her to a crumbling pile of mush like that. Clenching her teeth, she decides then and there to confront her, and whips up her head to the right.

''Qui-''

But she's gone, like the majority of the class. Disappointment surges through her, but Rachel looks up and manages to catch Quinn's profile in the door. She silently growls with jealousy when she sees who she's speaking to.

''Sorry Finn, I'll be _studying_ today so I won't be able to make it for our date.''

Rachel doesn't miss the way Quinn's gaze briefly travels in her direction, and the _wink _when she says 'studying'. Her intuition is screaming at her right now, and Rachel's not the type of girl to ignore her intuition.

Suddenly, it's game on, because there's just no _way _Quinn is going to beat her at her own game.

* * *

About an hour later, Rachel finds herself walking towards the Fabray residence. No, she isn't a stalker, she tells herself over and over. This is _payback. _She's going to go and prove to Quinn that _she_ is in control of this situation. _Not_ her.

She catches the faint sound of sprinklers coming from up ahead, and boy would it be nice to feel the soothing wet spray on a day like this. The heat is stifling, but that's ok. Rachel's gonna make this _real _quick. She keeps walking around the house towards the backyard, and actually stumbles over her own foot when she sees Quinn in a bikini lying down on one of those deck chairs, tanning herself. Rachel's face is flushed instantly, and God she _hopes _that behind those shades, Quinn is aslee-

''I never pegged you for a stalker, Berry. But I guess I was wrong.''

Rude. _So _rude. Perhaps some people found arrogance to be an attractive mental trait, but not Rachel. She'd put Quinn in her place.

''Excuse me?'' Rachel says, fuming, and rises from the grass as she wipes the blades that are stuck to her legs.

Quinn laughs, and it makes her even angrier.

''Listen, we need to talk about this little 'crush' you've developed on me. It's pathetic, and it needs to stop.''

''_Crush? _Why, I wouldn't know what you're _talking _about, Quinn, especially seeing as _you _were the one who kept touching my leg today in class!''

She finishes, taking in deep gulps of air. Quinn laughs again, and takes off her shades slowly.

''Ok then, Berry. How about you sit with me and explain how much you _don't _have a crush on me.''

Quinn lifts up her body, pats the spot next to her, and flashes that dazzling Fabray smile.

It's then that Rachel realises that Quinn is pretty much naked, and that being so close to her, _again, _would be a gigantic mistake that would do very bad things for her sanity. And yet, she's come here with a purpose, and that is to prove that Quinn isn't the one calling the shots. So she swallows her nerves and keeps her eyes well away from Quinn's immaculate skin, and sits down where she's directed. She _will _make eye-contact and she _won't _get sucked into that stupid gravitational pull that Quinn exudes all the bloody time.

''Alright, let me start off with the music room the other day. You said you'd been 'waiting too'. Now, what exactly is that supposed to mean...''

Rachel trails off, and her eyes unconsciously slip down to Quinn's stomach and chest. She's watching intently, licking her red lips and-_dammit! _Rachel shakes her head so she won't lose concentration again. She coughs loudly.

''A-And today, when you...when you were _stroking _my leg, would you not say, _Quinn, _that such actions suggest that it is in fact _you _who is crushing on _me_?''

Quinn flutters her long black eyelashes and doesn't break eye contact for a single second. Rachel can see a faint tinge of red spreading across her cheeks. Yes, Quinn may have won the battle, but she was _so _losing the war.

''In fact, I think this whole thing is _wrong, _especially considering the fact that you're technically still dating Finn.''

There. Rachel smirks, taking pride in her refusal to be swayed.

But then, Quinn does something that tips the tables _completely._

_''Wrong? _Does this feel _wrong, _then?'' She says huskily, and before Rachel can think to stop her, Quinn is stroking her leg again. A strangled moan escapes Rachel's mouth, and Quinn capitalises on the moment, inching forward.

''And how about this, Berry?'' She asks, blowing hot air into her neck as she presses her lips to it softly, again and again, ''Is this wrong?''

Rachel is shaking all over, slipping into that state of weakness that grips her every time Quinn talks to her like _that, _and she can't help it this time when she arches her head backward. She feels hands grab her own and flatten them down onto her legs, and then a breathless voice is whispering into her ear.

''Is it wrong If I-'' And she draws away softly, and inches close again so their lips are barely just touching, and then ever so slowly, connects them once so they linger, but pulls away immediately, ''Do _that_?''

Rachel's chest is rising and falling, heaving forward with an intensity she's never really known, but what she _does _know is that she needs Quinn to _touch _her or she'll scream. She's losing it. Correction: She's _lost_ it. Lost the war she had come to win, because she can see Quinn's hair, dark blonde and wet, matted in strips that stick to her face, and the way her lips shine so invitingly, so magically, that she can't stop her body moving forward. She's in a trance, and all she can think about is the heat that seems to be radiating from Quinn's body, the droplets of water from the sprinklers that have gotten all over the both of them, but particularly Quinn's neck, and how badly she wants to lick it. She's lost, but even losers can make one final stand.

''I think I should go.''

Rachel says while she removes Quinn's hands from her own, but doesn't budge after. Quinn nods, maintaining eye contact, her eyes now dark with lust.

''You're right. If we keep sitting out here, we'll get all wet.''

Her serious expression is unwavering, but inside Rachel, one million nerve endings have suddenly set on fire and her limbs go limp. Her breath catches, and Quinn doesn't wait to ask her if it's ok. She's following her intuition. She just grabs Rachel's hand again, and then she's leading her up the porch and through the back door of the house. Without a word, they silently ascend the stairs, and enter a room, Quinn's most likely, but Rachel is too dazed to care, and then Quinn slams the door shut and _throws _Rachel against it, spreading her arms upward and interlocking their fingers before she captures her lips heatedly, and Rachel understands what it means to operate on pure _instinct, _and feels that aching need inside of her, the one that craves this like oxygen pulsing through her.

Quinn's mouth slips down to her neck, and she bites and _God, _just when Rachel thinks it can't get better Quinn's hands fall to her waist, and she pulls her around roughly and pushes her onto her bed, and leaps on top. She's kissing her everywhere, her hands are roaming over her chest and then they're latching tightly onto her shoulders from behind, but it's too hot to function. Too hot to think.

''Take it _off._''

Quinn commands, and Rachel's hands reach down to the base of her t-shirt, and begin pulling it upward and over her head. Quinn's eyes fixate on her own body now, glistening with hunger and want, and Rachel just _knows _how badly Quinn wants to bite her everywhere, but _no. _She still had some fight in her yet.

The second Quinn's head moves closer Rachel grabs her shoulders and licks a trail up the side of her neck, and flips Quinn over so now _she _is on top. Quinn grumbles impatiently and pulls Rachel back down onto her, kissing her mouth with abandon, gliding her hands all the way back down Rachel's back, and all the way up again, until they stop on the buckles of her bra and began unfasteni-

''Hello? Quinnie?''

Someone says as the door opens slowly.

''I've just brought you and your friend some cookies to sha-''

Judy freezes in the doorway and Rachel detaches herself from Quinn at lightning speed.

''Mrs. Fabray!'' Rachel says with a quiver in her voice, ''Quinn was just showing me some training techniques for cheerleading!'' And she flashes her best happy smile.

Judy nods, and puts the plate of cookies on the floor.

''I'll just um, leave these _right _here, and let you two get..._back _to it.''

She says, and exits the room very, _very _quickly.


End file.
